Stories of Eric
by Charms22
Summary: This will be a collection of Eric stories and most of them will be one shots.
1. When I first met you!

When I met you!

Hola Twisties this OS will be about a pair that I kinda feel would have been great together as well and then just just a crazy imagination popped up into my mind like always, the pair is Christina and Eric.

Eric's pov in the flashback

"Today, you all chose the faction you always wanted to be in and now you have to prove yourselves to us as we want the best to be in our faction." I said with a loud and clear voice.

"He has to be kidding me." One of the #Ex-Candor said while she was snickering.

"What did you say initiate?"

"I said nothing!" She answered back while the Stiff, who my best friend Four likes nudged her into her stomach.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Because you disrespected a superior, who can kick you out if he wants to!" The Stiff said and she impressed me even more.

"Yeah the Stiff's right!" I said with a smirk.

"I may be right but I have a name and no it's not Stiff!" The petite girl infront of me said while Four tried hard not to laugh at her comment.

"Oh my gosh Tris you made the scary Four laugh!" Her Friend said and I glared at them both, but I couldn't as I had to laugh myself.

"Wow now you made the not so scary Eric laugh as well." She exclaimed and Tris the not so stiff answered back: "no, I didn't make him laugh, but you did."

"What?"

"Christina you should look into a mirror and then you will know why." She then took a mirror out of her pocket, looked at herself and screamed like a strangled cat.

"Who did this to me?"

"I did!" Tris the Stiff replied back shocking the rest of us as we never thought that some like her could do that.

"You little prankster!" The Candor screamed while running after the Stiff and I must say this girl is very fast.

"Four your girl is just amazing." I said with a smile while Four jokingly said: "Eric stay away from her, because she is mine."

"Yeah I know she is yours bro, but I like someone else."

"Who?"

"Her Candor friend!"

"What Christina, are you serious man!"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Eric if you play with her feelings, then I will kill you because she is like a sister to me!" Four said with a warning tone, I gulped my saliva down as I was scared by the intimidating Four and said: "I will never hurt her or play with her feelings!"

"I approve you for my little sista!"

"Same here!" I said.

"Whose your sister?"

"Your Tris is my sista!"

Tris and Christina have stopped running and Tris said: "I never knew that Eric's my brother or that Four's your brother Christina!"

"I didn't know that either!"

"Yes ladies we are your brothers!" Four and I said at the same time.

"So that means that you are my brother too Eric!" Christina said with a sweet smile and I answered back: "no, I'm just Tris' brother but not yours!"

"Why?" She asked me while she was pouting like a small puppy and I wish I could kiss her right now, but I can't.

"Because you already have Four as your brother!"

"But I don't want the scary and cranky Four as my brother!"

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm just standing here and this girl my sister insulted me for Eric!" Four said dramatically while Tris was laughing at him.

"Okay okay I'm sorry my dear drama queen!" Christina said before she hugged him, who happily accepted the hug, I was kinda getting jealous as well as Tris.

"Hey sis do want a hug?" I asked Tris and she said: "yes, please!" So I went closer to her and hugged her, I could see that Four and Christina were glaring at us.

"Brother can I ask you something." She whispered, so I whispered back: "sure you can."

"Do you like Christina?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then ask her out before someone else does."

"I will Trissy!"

"Hey don't call me Trissy ever again."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when someone ruins my name by adding another "s" to it and then a "y" as well."

"Okay I won't ever say that name again."

"Good boy!"

"So are you both finished with you lovey dovey bro-sis hug?"

"Yes, we are done Four. You don't have to get jealous that your girl was hugging her bro." I teasingly said, making FourTris blush while Christina squealed before she kissed my cheek.

"Oh brother it looks like you have found your girl!" Tris teased me back. I was blushing profousingly just like Christina and these two naughty heads were laughing at us. Something came up into my mind, so I looked at Christina, who had the same in mind as me, so we went to them and pushed them into eachother, so that Tris fell on top of him. Their lips met and yeah their kissing infront of their new found brother and sister respectively.

"Eww, guys get a room, this is so disgusting!" Christina yelled and everyone's head turned towards is especially towards FourTris. They pulled away from eachother and glared in an indentical way towards us, then they smirked at eachother while saying: "bro/sis I need to talk to you about something, so please follow me. Christina and I got separated, while Tris pressed one of my points and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was locked in a room with Christina, who felt as angry as I did, but technically it was our fault that FourTris' kissed.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked and an idea popped up in my mind. So in my head I planned our escape, we did succeed, Christina kissed me, I kissed her back and then there was a gun shot. She lay in my arms shot, when I looked around, I saw that FourTris were already dead while holding eachother's hand. I ran with Christina to the infirmary and they declared her as dead. That day I lost everything my best friend, my new found sister the girl I loved.

End of the flashback

"So Mr Coulter is it a true story?" A reporter asked me and I answered back: "yes, it's the story of my life!"

"To be honest we thought that it was a fictional story!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"So that's why you wrote your own story, with the flashback you had!"

"Yeah!" I said and went away far away from the people, yeah a dead man wrote his own story.

The end!

Disclaimer: I know this weird story belongs to me, but the characters don't.


	2. Frenemies shot 1

Frenemies!

Shot 1

Heya Twisties welcome to a new story of Eric.

Summary: This story will be a few shots. It will be mainly about the friendship of Eric and Four before they became of enemies and later on their frenemyship. All the character are a bit out of character.

16 year old Eric's pov

"Sadly we won't see eachother anymore my friend!" Four said and he was one of my really great friends but we won't be in the same high school as his father is rich and I come from a poor family. "We can meet up at the weekends and talk about our high school lives!" I suggested and he agreed, so we talked about our expectations, if we will find any friends and maybe even having a girlfriend. Soon it was time to say good bye as we have to prepare ourselves for tomorrow.

The next day I woke up after my alarm stopped ringing. I went for a quick shower, after getting dressed I went to eat breakfast, took my old car and drove to the high school. 10 minutes later I reached my destination, parked the car, got out of it, went to my classroom as I already had received the schedule for it. I was one of the first people, who was already here but I don't know if anyone of them is as nervous as I am. Soon a boy sat next to me and introduced himself as Peter, I don't know why but I feel like this guy isn't as nice as he seems, so I introduced myself to him as well. Soon a petite blond haired girl came inside and Peter whistled at her, so she turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Oh I didn't know that it was you Stiff!" He said with a small smirk, shhe rolled her eyes at him and said: "Peter can you please shut up, because whatever comes from your mouth is just crap." This girl seems to be actually nice. "Is this one of your friends Peter?" He just shrugged as an answer, so she introduced herself to me and said: "Hi my name is Tris and what's your name?"

"My name's Eric and it's a pleasure to meet you Tris!"

"Same here!" She said with a small smile, then she went a row behind me and sat down there. After Tris' entry someone else came into the room and wow I must say that she was the epitome of beauty. Every guy was staring at her, she noticed that, but she ignored all the stares except for mine, she smiled at me and I was just so lost in her hypnotizing eyes. The bell rang our teachers introduced themselves, told us some rules and regulations for example we aren't aloud to smoke near the area of our high school or else we will get a warning, the next time they see you smoking you get detention and then after that you get kicked out of school as well as your reputation won't be great, so getting into another high school is difficult. Soon the other teachers left and the main teacher continued to talk. She was talking nonstop which got kinda boring even though I love maths, I felt like the lesson was longer than it actually should be, but when I saw the timetable it was written that the maths lesson is a double one. Oh great it's a nice way to start a monday morning. As soon as the bell rang I was relieved, because maths was finally finished for good, the next lesson we had was history, which is so boring that the teacher didn't notice that no one was paying attention to him. Soon this lesson finished and the others passed by like a blur. When the final bell tang it was time for lunch. As soon as everyone left Tris came towards me and asked: "why were you staring at Nita like that?"

"Why?" I asked her while confusion was written all over my face

"You are my friend and I'm here to warn you, because Nita is trouble and please never let her get closer to you as she will use you as she pleases and then will drop you like a tissue before she finds a new victim." She said I just listened to her but didn't believe what she said, because Nita looks like a sweet girl. After lunch we had someother lessons in which I didn't pay attention at all as I was still pondering about what Tris told me. When the rest of the classes finished I went towards my car and went home.

A few weeks had passed Tris became one of my best friends, I kept in touch with Four, who told me that he found really great friends as well as he likes a girl, but he is not sure if she likes him back, so I told him that I like a girl as well. A friendship started to blossom between Nita and me. She used to hang out with me and my friends from high school. Tris was trying to be civil with Nita.

2 months have passed now. To my surprise Peter and Tris started dating. Son after them I and Nita started dating too. High school life changed me a lot.

Sadly Four and I weren't in touch anymore as we got busier with our new friends as well as high school was getting harder day by day. The teachers kept torturing us with test here and there.

My father lost his job and now he is in search for another one. I'm working in a supermarket to help my father out.

A few months before high school oficially ended for the year Nita moved away and started high school in a another one, so I hardly got to see her and whenever we did we hanged out together or went on a date where she told me about her new friends. I knew that something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

Tris broke up with Peter as he was so possesive about her and didn't let her hang out with her friends. One day I went to meet her, I saw that he punched her, I immediately helped Tris and she broke up with him as she found out that he was cheating on her.

Everything was going on great between me and Nita until one day when I saw her with...

Do you guys want me to start another story later on from one of the Wattpad ones and make it as a Divergent fanfiction specially for here?

Disclaimer: This plot of the story belongs to me, but sadly the characters don't!


	3. Frenemies shot 2

Frenemies Shot 2

 **So I'm back with another shot of frenemies ans I hope that you gus will like it.**

Continuation with 16 year old Eric's pov

I had asked Nita if she wanted to get together with me and Tris, so she declined by saying that she was busy with the loads of homework and that she has to prepare herself for some exams. Then I called Tris and told her that Nita can't make it. I got ready and went to a park with Tris, where we were talking about what our dream jobs are while were walking around the park.

"My dream job is to work with children, who have difficulties in life with their past or with their illnesses!" She told me and I said with honesty: "This job would suit you a lot Tris."

"Thanks. What about you Eric?"

"I want to become a business man, so that I can fullfil my family's wishes as well as help the poor." I answered back. "I can see you being successful and having the best life with a beautiful wife of yours!" She said with a small smile, I smiled back at her, as soon as I saw a girl, who looked like Nita, I stopped in my tracks as I heard the guy with her saying and Tris stopped as well: "Nita, please stop we are in a public place." She then replied back by saying: "I don't care, because I can kiss my boyfriend whenever I want to." My heart broke when she said that, Tris angrilly stormed towards them, broke the apart, the guy turned around and it was Four, my friend as well as my girlfriend's other boyfriend. Tris then angrilly said: "how dare you Nita. You know what, you never ever desserved a sweet, kind, handsome and loving guy like Eric. He loved you with all his heart dammit. When I told him to stay away from you he didn't listen."

"So what Tris you are just jealous of the fact that Weic chose me over you!" She said and Tris answered back: "nope, I never was jealous of him choosing you, because he is like a brother to me. He is my brother afterall you took one away from me. Have you forgotten te fact that my brother Caleb commited sucide, because you cheated on him with Al, who did the same as Caleb." Tris said, wait a second she told me that her brother commited sucide, because of a girl and the girl had to be Nita, now I know why Tris hates her so much. "Just leave her Tris, she's not worth it." I said while I grabbed Tris' arm, she looked at me and I left her arm.

"Hey Eric, what's up man?" Four asked me with a smile and I just glared at him while saying: "I'm fine even after knowing my girlfriend is cheating on me with one of my bestfriends. I'm pretty great and thanks for asking Four!"

"Oh, yeah Nita it's over between us." I said before I left, I never looked back, but I shouldn't have left Tris with them. My heart was broken into pieces and I slept while tears were gathered in my eyes. My phone woke me up as it was ringing and I saw 50 missed calls as well as a lot of messages, 20 calls from Tris, 20 from Four and 10 from Nita. The messages were mostly from Nita, she wrote that she regretted the day she started dating me, that I was worthless and that she never loved me.

Then I saw messages from Four, who was apologizing and told me that he broke up with Nita just after I did. In another one he told me that he dropped Tris to her place and that I shouldn't worry about her.

At last I saw that Tris had written to me and said: "I'm sorry Eric about what happened and I really tried to warn you about her. I hope you won't do the mistake my brother did. I'm always there for you as a friend and as a sister."

I immediately texted Tris back, telling her that I'm fine and that I'll meet her on Monday. After she wrote back to me, I just ignored the text from Four and Nita as I don't want to do with them anything. I was so lost in thoughts that I just fell asleep like that. I didn't have any energy to waste anymore.

I just slept through the weekend. So on Monday morning I woke up, got ready for school and then went there. I was there earlier than usual, so I went to the library where I sat down on a deak and started studying for the test which we are having tomorrow.

I heard some kind of commotion so I went out and saw that Tris was asking Four: "so you made up with her?"

"Nope, I broke up with her."

"Then why is she here?" She asked while he answered back: "I don't know!" Soon Peter came and Bita went running towards him, she hugged him while he hugged her back. "Now, I get it that you cheated on me with her!" Tris said while glaring at Peter and Nita at the same time. "Yes, I did!" He answered back with a smirk, I can't believe it and I can see that Tris still loves him a lot. "Why did you do that to me Peter?" She asked him and he answered back: "because you never let me touch you more than kissing you."

"Oh so it's my fault that I have saved myself for the right man and that I never slept with you!" She spit at him and I just walked towards her but walked into someone. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" I said while I looked at a girl, she wasn't that tall, but she was beautiful and I sensed myself loosingyself into her hazel couloured eyes. I snapped out of it and she smirked at me, while the rest looked towards us, except for Peter, who was trying to touch Tris and Four followed my gaze. I wanted to help Tris but Four did. "You shouldn't touch a girl when she told you not to!" He said dangerously to Peter, who shrinked because of the glare Four was giving him, Nita wasn't able to digest the fact that Four glared at her as well, so she and Peter left.

She shouted at Peter and Nita: "you both are perfect for eachother!"

"Thanks Four!"

"You are welcome Tris!" He smiled at her and I could imagine them being together, but I still hated him, so I just left from there.

"Sorry Four but I need to talk to Eric."

"It's okay Tris, I hope that he can forgive, because I cannot stand the fact that I lost my best friend and I want to talk to him."

"I'll try!"

"Thanks. Bye Tris and take care."

"Bye, you too Four."

End of his pov

Leap of four years

Eric's pov

I haven't seen Four or that beautiful girl since four years now. I still haven't spoken to him and he gave up trying to talk to me. Tris still is my best friend, she helped me to get through the break up and she was always there for me. She is everything I have after my parents sudden death.

End of his pov for now

 **Disclaimer: You know it** 😉


	4. Frenemies shot 3

Shot 3

 **Hiya I'm back for you all Twistinians.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta reader Chickenlover313.**

 **Previously on Frenemies: Tris still is my best friend, she helped me to get through the break up and she was always there for me. She is everything I had after my parents sudden death.**

 **Continuation of Eric's Pov**

Since what happened four years ago I have changed a lot. To be honest with myself I haven't had a girlfriend since then, but I'm happier that way. Soon after high school was finished, Nita and Peter got married. When she got pregnant, he ditched her and told her that he never wanted to be with her, that he just used her for the money she has. Nobody knows where Nita is now. It feels like she has mysteriously disappeared and is nowhere to be found. Why do I still care for her? It's because she was my first love. They say first love is something you never forget, but in my case I want to forget everything about her. But I know it's not easy as I haven't found the one yet. Today is the gala for all the richest businessmen. I hope I won't see Four there as he is one of them too. In the last few galas, I haven't seen him around which was good for me. I wanted to punch him for no other reason than the dating thing. I asked Tris if she wanted to come with me to the gala but she said no as someone else had already asked her. I suspect it's Four who asked her as I know that they're in contact with each other. So I just decided to go by myself.

After an hour, I get ready in the best suit I had, gelled my hair in the nicest possible way. I locked the front door and went to my black Porsche. I unlocked the door, sat down, buckled myself in with a seatbelt, and drove to the venue. While driving there, I got lost in my thoughts and didn't see that a pedestrian was crossing the road. To my luck, I stopped at the right moment and didn't hit the person. I got out of my car and the person started screaming at me, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"My dearest apologies miss, I was just so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see you there," I say politely, not wanting to p*** her off even more.

"First, you make a mistake and now you lie to get out of it. You are a pathetic piece of a man and you are out of order!" she yells at me, so out of the blue I kiss her to calm her down. She tries to hit me with her hands, but I hold them back and kissed her even harder than before. She kissed me back too, but after a few seconds she pushed me back and said: "How dare you kiss me?!"

"I know you liked it," I said with a smirk and she answered back, "Maybe I did. But I don't kiss random strangers on the street,"

"Really? Then why did you kiss me back? Hmm?"

"Because damm your lips are soft. See you soon,"

"Wait don't you want to come with me to a gala?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. "No, sorry I can't, I have night shift at the hospital,"

"Lets go then," I said while she looked at me quizically before asking, "Where?"

"I'll drop you at the hospital. It's on my way!"

"Thanks," She akwardly said, so I answered back, "No problem at all," We then get into the car and dropped her off. Before she could get out of the car, I kissed her again as I felt as it was the right thing to do, she kissed me back with lust and passion for me. It was something of the heat of the moment thing. Soon, it got a bit heated up as we were making out in my car. She then dragged me into the hospital, telling the nurse behind the front desk that I was a special patient. As soon as we reached her office, she locked the door, pushed me onto the bed, climbed on top of me and it all went to another level.

That's when I realized what I did and cursed under my breath. She looks at me, concerned and askes "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry but it was a mistake," I answered back while her eyes turned watery and then it hit me hard when she said, "I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you. But it seems like it was one sided, so please leave. I promise that I won't cross your path ever again," I redid my messed up hair and my tie. When I looked at myself in a nearby mirror, I didn't recognize the person in front of me. I felt so guilty for what I had just done. I try to apologize to her, but she had turned her back towards me. I turn her around, so that she faces me and kiss her for the last time after saying, "It was my fault. It wasn't yours, but I promise when I meet you again my angel, I will make it up to you. Until then,you have to wait for me. I'm not ready yet to be in a relationship. Yes, I agree I am very attracted towards you, but you desserve someone better than me,"

"But what if I don't want someone else but you?"

"I am not meant to have my own love life or someone in my life, because some how, someone always takes it away from me,"

"I know who you are, Eric Coulter. You are a business tycoon, you never have had another girlfriend after the Nita fiasco, you don't do one night stands, and you are still waiting for the one." she says. I asked her, "How do you know about that all?"

"Because I was the girl you walked into that day,"

"What?!" I gasp, looking at her in utter disbelief. "You know that Four never wanted to date Nita and we, his friends forced him to meet her as we thought he should forget the girl he liked and it gradually was happening until that day we found out that she was cheating on you both with that kid Peter." She says before continuing, "Four never liked her as he always had liked Tris, and it was always her for him and we messed it up for him."

"And will that change?" I asked her. She answers back: "Because I know how it feels to get cheated on. My boyfriend, he abused me in ways that no one would want to ever see. You saw the marks of his abuse all over my face and body,"

"He didn't do a great job, because you are still beautiful," I flirt as her cheeks turn pink.. "My name is Ada," she sayswhile I smiled at her and say, "I will meet you soon my angel, I have a gala to attend."

"Okay bye my stranger." she says after she kisses me. I don't know why but I love kissing her.

I went to the gala where I met Four and Tris. "Hey Eric. Where were you and why are your lips so swollen?" Tris asks me, while I see how close the two were standing together and I noticed that they are holding hands. "I was at home and banged into a wall," I lie. Tris bought my excuse, but Four didn't, because he asks me, "Thenwhy do you have lipstick marks everywhere on your face?"

"Because I accidentally kissed him," someone says and it was...

 **Will Four and Eric become friends again?**

 **Disclaimer: I know, it got a bit naughty.**


	5. Frenemies shot 4

Shot 4

 **Heyo everyone! I'm back for my Twistinians.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta reader Chickenlover313 for her support and help.**

 **-Eric's pov-**

As soon as that woman came, I recognized her as Ada.

"Wow, you and Eric? Really?" Four and Tris exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah..." I answered back.

"Eric are you serious? What if… you get her pregnant?" Tris asked me, whispering the last part. I looked at her before lowering my head.

"I'm sorry Tris. I know I promised that I would tell you everything about my love life, but what happened between Ada and me felt right."

"I can see that dumbo. You don't have to feel bad about not telling me. It's between you guys. Eric you're my best friend. I just want to see you happy. I can see a bright future for you with Ada." Tris said with a smile. I hugged as a thank you for always being there for me. I could see that Four and Ada were a bit jealous of our little conversation.

"So sis, how is it going on with your love life?" I say smirking. She blushes at my question, but didn't answer back.

"I don't have a love life. My parents found someone for me, so I-"

"So you'll have to get married to the guy your parents have chosen for you. But what about you? What do you want Tris?" I saw the hurt look on both Tris and Four's face.

"You know what I want, Eric. I want Four. But I can't have him. It'll leave both of us heartbroken, after everything else happens in our lives," she says looking at Four. He was looks at her and says emotionally, "Tris, I can't lose you. Maybe I'll be able to impress your parents. If they agree, then we can be together," A small pause fills the air.

"Maybe I can talk to Tris' parents. They both trust me,"

"That's great Eric! Thank you," Four said with a small smile. I smiled back at him.

"You're welcome Eaton," After that I turn towards Ada, who was smiling at me. I smiled back at her in reply.

"So what are you going to do now, Mr. Stranger?!"

"Maybe dance with someone. Orrrrr, have something to drink, but I'm not sure yet," I say while she smirks at me.

"Meet me in the garden in five minutes. Till then I can prepare myself for a dance with you,"

"Okay see ya there," I say and then she left, but not before giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Coulter,"

I interrupted him by saying, "Yeah, Eaton?"

"Take care of Ada. I'm not telling you that because she's my friend, but because she's like a sister to me. I can't see her getting hurt again. That's why I trust you Coulter,"

"I won't hurt her. I like her a lot, but I'm not sure if it's more than liking,"

"My advice for you is that should get to know her better. as well as then maybe something more could happen between you and her," he says to me.

I answered back, "Well, that's what I wanted to do."

"Momma and Dadda are proud of you son," they said with fake tears falling down from their eyes. I rolled my eyes at them before I went into the garden. Soon when I found her, she was practicing some moves. She twirled around and around. She looked so amazing. She was still twirling around until she hit me with her whole body. When we fell down, she landed on top of me. I started to get lost in her beautiful hazel coloured eyes. That's when I realized how it feels when grey meets hazel. The combination of these colours will beautifully blossom. Now I have realized that she is the one for me. In the mornings, I want to wake up next to her. Kissing her feels like there is nothing else in the world. I would have beautiful children with her. Just being with her feels amazing to me and I know that it only will be true in my dreams. I was so lost into her that I leaned upwards, while she leaned downward and in the midway our lips met. I felt alive after the kiss. It was like a firework between us. We both deepened the kiss until someone interrupted our moment with a fake cough.

We deepened the kiss one last time, before we stopped. We then glared at the laughing duo, before we looked at each other and nodded. While they weren't looking at us, we both pushed them onto the grass, before we all started wrestling each other for a while. As we all were out of breath, I asked them,

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because we wanted to see what you both are doing and what do we see?! You guys making out on the grass. What the hell?!" they said at the same time.

"What about you guys? You both look like-" I get cut off as I notice the smudged lipstick on Four's face and Tris's disheveled hair.

Tris cut me off and said: "We didn't do anything, we were just talking, before someone pushed me into Four,"

"Oh really? It looks like you two were making out," Ada said with raised eyebrows. Four stuttered out after nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Ou-ur li-ips were ne-early-y tou-uching, so-o I ki-ss-sed he-eer-r," Ada and I look at each other, before bursting of laughter at the embarrassment of these two. I have never seen tough, all-mighty Four this nervous. They looked like tomatoes. After all, we both were laughing at them. Tris was now glaring in a pissed-off way and surprisingly, Four's was matching hers. Now I can see that these two are similar to each other, more than they know of.

"Guys, could you two please stop glaring at us like that? It's kinda scary," Ada says.

She then continued, "The glare of you both is literally a replica of the other one." Their glares softened a bit.

"We should be going inside soon-" Four starts to say.

I interrupt Four and ask, "Why?"

"Because they are going to announce the businessman/woman of the year." He answered back. So we all went inside to listen to the announcements.

 **AN**

 **So there are a few shots left before this story is ending. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing all the shots. Oh yeah before I forget to tell ya all is that When I had you the FourTris one shot will have another few parts.**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: You know it, like I know it, hopefully;-)**


	6. Frenemies shot 5

Shot 5

 **Hola Twisties I'm back.**

 **The pairs of these few shots story named Frenemies are EriDa/AdRic(Eric & Ada) and FourTris.**

 **This shot will be in someone else's pov.**

 **Eric's speach will be in italics and Tobias' will be bold.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

As soon as we went inside, one of the oldest businessman of the United Kingdom was on the stage. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the yearly awards of the top businessmen and women." It is always someone else, who hosts the awards every year, which makes the awards interesting. To be honest I never went to the awards as I knew that Eric doesn't want to see me ever, but this I decided to make an appearance. I wasn't listening to what he was saying until Tris nudged me. I looked up to her and she mouthed: "you should listen to him." I mouthed at her: "I shall now listen to him." So I listened to whatever he was saying. "The third place of the yungest businessman of the year goes to Peter Hayes. The second place goes to Ezekiel Pedrad and the first place goes to two people, who have shown us, how you should react as a leader as a businessman in this case as businessmen and they a-" someone cut him of asking him: "who are they?" Eric and I looked at eachother and then we mouthed at the same time: "you must be one of the two."

"Yes, I was coming to that and they are the two well known people here. Their names are Four Eaton and Eric Coulter." The host said. Out of happiness we all four as well as Zeke hugged eachother. "It was hard to make a decision between these two, so we made an exception and made these two the winners of this year." The host continued. "That's so unfair, I should have been the winner." Peter whined, so Tris answered back, before anyone else could: "oh really Peter, to be honest with you, you do not even desserve the third place. A cheating ass like you does not desserve anything. I heard that you left your wife, after she told you she was pregnant, oh and with that woman, you cheated on me. But she wasn't better than you as she cheated on Eric and Four." Tris was so angry, that no one spoke as she was scary for them, but not for me. "Baby calm down." I said and she glared at me and I must say that she is even scary for me. "You know what Tris, I never cared about you or her. I married her, because I wanted her money and nothing else!?" Peter exclaimed, Tris glared at him. "Maybe Nita was in love with you and you just left her to fend for herself, are you insane pr what?!" Tris asked him and he just laughed it off like he was listening to the biggest joke ever.

After 10 minutes shouting at eachother both of them calmed down. Some of the guests were glaring at Peter after they found out about his true colours.

The host called Eric and me to come onto the stage, so that we can say our thank you's to the people, who desserve the awards with us. "Eric, you can go first." I said and he nodded.

Eric's speach

 _"Hello ladies and gentleman, I would love to thank you all, because I feel honoured that you all gave us a chance to prove ourselves. Without the to support of the workers, Tris and Four, I wouldn't be where I am now. Thank you so much guys. Four I'm sorry for the way I behaved with you, I shouldn't have kicked you out of my life like that, it wasn't even your fault and it was all because of her. I wish that we would be friends again, like we used to be. I hope that you can accept my apology and maybe you will invite me to your marriage."_ After he said the last part he winked at Tris and me. After he came back to the others Ada kissed him and the guest hollered with happiness for them.

End of his speach

After he was finished, I came to the stage and started my speach.

 **"I feel so honoured being chosen by you all, but I wouldn't have been here without the people, who had faith in me. At first I want to say something to the love of my life, who supported me in a way, that a thank you is something to small to say. So I want to ask you something. Beatrice Prior will you make me the happiest man by marrying me?"** I asked her infront of everyone, I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to tell her, how much I love her.

We all were waiting for her answer, tears were streaming down her face and she said the words I was waiting for: "Yes, I will marry you!?" I jumped down the stage, went towards, when I was infront of her, I knelt down, took her hand, kissed it, took out a ring from my pocket and I slid the ring into her finger. Then she knelt infront of me, looked into my eyes, before she crashed her lips onto mine. The others hollered again, soon our friends came and congratulated us for our engagement.

"Four did you forgive me?!" Eric asked me and I answered back: "yes, I have already forgiven you my friend."

"So are you going to invite me for your marriage?!"

"Yes we will, because a marriage without Eric Coulter, won't be a marriage." Tris and I exclaimed at the same time. "When are you going to tie the knot?!" Zeke asked us and Eric replied back: "when he asks her parents to approve their wedding,"

"Four my man,"

"What Zeke?!"

"You should have asked Mr and Mrs. Prior for Tris' hand for marriage!?" Ada said matter of factly.

"Guys we should celebrate today and then Four can see her parents tomorrow." Zeke said after a pregnant pause. We all agreed and went to party with the rest of the gang.

The party was going in a full swing. Tris was so drunk, that she did something I wouldn't have dreamt of. She was so wild, but I love it. I didn't drink as much as the others.

I dropped off a few of our gang members to an hotel nearby, I even paid their stay for a night, so all the couples could do whatever they wanted to.

Soon it was only Tris and I left, I didn't wnat to take her to her place like this and I won't be able to impress her parents. The only option was to take her to my place and that's what I did.

After an hour, we had reached my place, I got out of my car, opened the door for Tris, after she got, I closed the door and I tried to to steady her, but it didn't work, so I had to carry her. As soon as I reached the front door with her, I opened it, went inside and closed it again. I took her to my room, I switched on the lights, I laid her down on my bed and took shoes off. "Tobias please don't leave me." She slurred. "I won't, I promise." As soon as I said it, she fell asleep. I took some clothes out for her, I changed my clothes, I switched off the lights, I went towards her, after finding the zip of her dress, I slowly unzipped it, made her wear one of my sweatpants and a shirt.

After brushing my teeth, I laid down on the bed, I turned onto my side, I embraced her from behind and rested my arms on her waist. After a while I fell asleep, while waiting for the next day to come.

End of his pov

Disclaimer: I hope you all liked the shot.


	7. Frenemies shot 6

Shot 6

 **Heya Twistinians, I'm back for you all. Please Don't kill me for the late update as Forbidden love was on the most important turning point of the and finally FourTris are reunited, but for how long?**

 **The beginning this shot will be the continuation of shot 5 and a bit will be about Eric.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

When I woke up I checked my surroundings, but I didn't know, where I was. Soon someone came into the room and said with a deep voice and I knew it was him, even when my eyes were closed, "good morning babe."

"Morning!?"

"Last night was really wild!?" He exclaimed with a wink, so I asked him, "what happened last night?!"

"We in my room, on my bed, was the best night I have ever slept."

"Did we sleep with eachother?!" I asked. "No, we didn't Tris and I woild never force you to do anything. I might have changed your clothes," he said with a slight blush evident on his cheeks, "but I turned the lights of and that's how I did it."

"Thank you." I said, after kissing his cheek. "I would always do it for you, if I get a kiss on my lips from you as a reward." Boldness overtook me, I pulled him towards, where I was sitting, he fell on the bed and I sat down on top of him. "Tris what are you doing?!" He huskilly asked. "Giving you a reward." Was my response, his eyes widened, when he looked at me. So I leaned down and smashed my lips to his. I was intoxicated by his love, but I don't know, if he's gonna stay with me. I need to tell my parents about him and that I love him more than anything. Today I will be brave.

 **End of her pov for now**

 **-Eric's pov-**

When I woke up Ada was laying next to me, while her head rested on my chest. I slightly chuckle to myself as I knew that Four was the one, who did that and I should thank him for that, when I see him again. Soon Ada stirred and when she opened her eyes, she saw me. "Where are we and why are we in the same bed?!"

"It's Four's fault." I answered and she asked me, "how can it be his fault?!"

"Because he dropped us off in a hotel."

"Oh!?"

"Yes, I will thank him for that later." I said to myself, but then I realized that I said it loudly. "Why would you thank him?!'

"Because he saved our butts."

"We should thank him by getting him married to Tris." She said with a knowing smile, so I asked her, "how?!" She then told me her plan and I liked it as I already knew the choice of Tris' parents.

Bot of us went to get freshen up, before we met the others at the restaurant to eat breakfast. After that we went to our places to get ready and met at my place. Together we walked to the house of the Priors.

 **End of his pov**

 **Meanwhile contnueing Tris' pov**

After we broke our heated kiss, I was still sitting on top of him and he huskilly said, "I want you Tris, only you!?" I, then boldly said, "I want you too, but in the bathroom."

"Why?!" He asked while his eyes grew wider and the shade of them went darker.

"I have a surprise for you!?" After that he went in the bathroom, I followed him, closed to door behind us and then...

After a few minutes we came out, as we were hungry we ate the breakfast that he had made, which was cold now, thank to the bathroom incident. Soon I had to go back home, so I kissed him, before saying bye to him and went home to get ready for this afternoon.

As I got home, mom asked me angrilly, "where were you, yesterday night?!"

"After the gala ended me and my friends went to Chriatina's place," I answered back casually and I hope she doesn't realize that it was a lie, "where we celebrated the success of the guys."

"Okay, did you guys have fun?!"

"Yes, we did." I said, so mom hurriedly said, "go get ready Beatrice, the groom's family is coming soon." I wanted to tell her about Four, but I couldn't, so I went upstairs and got ready.

When I went downstairs, I saw that the guy's parents are already here, so I said hello to them and introduced myself to them. "Andrew, sorry that my son isn't here yet," his father said, "because the tyre of his car got punctured."

"No need to apologize Marcus." The mother of that guy asked me, "are you really friends with Eric Coulter?!"

"Yes. Why?!" I asked her. "He is a strange guy and uses a lot of girls," she said pissing me off while my parents glared at her and the she had the nerve to continue, "I'm pretty sure that he has used you too!?"

"How dare you say that about my bestfriend?" I questioned her. She glared at me and said, my son's ex- girlfriend said that."

"And you believed her?!" I asked. "Yes, I believe her." She said with a smile. "He never has used anyone ever in his life and his ex-girlfriend Nita is a liar, because of her I lost my brother." I shouted at that woman, who looked at me like I have lost it. Soon someone entered, apologized for coming late and when I turned around, I saw him. We shouted at the same time, "You!?"

"Do you both know eachother?!" Our parents asked at the same time. "Yes."

"How?!"

"Because she is my girlfriend." Four said and then I kissed him, before whispering into his ear, "thank god it's you Tobias."

"Sorry to disturb you all like that." Eric said while he came inside with Ada. Mrs. Eaton glared at them. "Ada, what are you doing here with that Eric?!"

"Chill aunty Evelyn, he is my boyfriend."

"How can you date a guy like him Adelind Johnson?!"

"Firstly it's Ada, secondly he is a good guy and my dear cousin Four's friend," Ada fiercely said, "thirdly Four's girl Tris is right about Eric and fourthly never trust Nita, because she is the one using boys." After that Mrs. Eaton oops Evelyn stormed out, but no one followed her.

The air felt lighter and Tobias went onto his knees and said, "I don't care if my mother likes you or not, but what I know is that I will love you no matter what. After what happened today morning in the bathroom, I always wanted to be with you. So Beatrice Prior will you marry me?!"

"Yes, I will." Then Marcus congratulated us and went home.

"So what happened today morning in the bathroom?!" Ada suggestively asked, so I answered back, "nothing, I just had to puke out the alcohol from yesterday night."

So why did Four pretend like you both did the naughty deed?!" Eric asked, while we both blushed, I looked into Tobias' eyes, which told me to tell them the truth and that's what we did. "Yeah actually yesterday at the gala, when someone pushed us together it was Zeke and he locked us up in a room." Tobias said while not telling them the juicy details and I was grateful to him for that. Then Eric and Ada said bye to us all and went. My parents looked at us expectantly. "Okay you guys want to know about it!?" I exclaimed and they nodded. "Yes, we did." He answered back. "Why?!" Dad asked. "Because we love eachother," I said sincerely, "so what if we made love to eachother."

"There are always consequences after making love," Mom said with a sad smile, "I hope that you don't get pregnant right now." She said the last part to me in particular. I looked at Tobias, who looked back at me, before saying to my parents, "I will be by her side no matter what, even if we do have a baby." My parents were impressed by the answer and dad said to him, "take care of her son and give her all the happiness that she desserves."

"I will sir."

"You can call me Andrew."

After talking to my parents, I went to my room with Tobias, we talked and then we kissed, which turned to a make out session. Oh boy I'm so in love with him, I cannot think clearly anymore. Soon to my liking my mom knocked the door and told us that dinner is ready. We untangled ourselves and went downstairs, we siletly ate the dinner and then I asked, if Tobias could stay the night, so they said yes after convincing my dad.

After I helped mom, I showed Tobias the bathroom, then we went to my room and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

 **End of her pov**

 **Disclaimer: I hope you all will like it.**


	8. Frenemies shot 7

Shot 7

 **Hola Twistinians, I'm sorry to tell you guys that this the last shot of this Frenemies' story and maybe I will come up with another story for Eric(like Sold to him), but till then you guys can enjoy reading my other stories.**

-A few years later Eric's pov-

Just a year ago Four and Tris finally had gotten married and have a son named Matt. Today is the day I'm getting married to the girl, I never loved, but I had to, so that my daughter Maya has a mother. Yes, Ada died seven months ago after we were married for two years, while giving birth to our daughter. My daughter is an exact replica of her mother except for her eyes, because her eyes are the replica of mine. Whenever I look at Maya, I remember Ada, who was scarred for life and the one who had saved me so many times. She was my angel in disguise of an human being. Hopefully Jessica will take care of my daughter and loves her like a mother loves her child. Jessica is a nice woman, who had lost her husband eight months ago and we met eachother in the hospital, while Ada was having her labour and I had to wait outside of the room as they had perform the C-section on my wife. Four and Tris were there and were giving me mental as well emotional support.

Then a distraught doctor came out and told me that they will not be able to save my wife and that she has without telling me, donated her heart to an heart patient, who had just lost her husband. The heart patient was Jessica, she had the heart of my wife inside her. I thought about it a lot and it seems like I have gotten a second chance to live again. I don't know if I will love again, but I will be loyal to her even if my heart still belongs to my Ada. Maya is the only child I will ever have. I don't want any more children as they won't be Ada's.

"Will you Eric Coulter take Jessica Brandon as your lawful wedded wife?!" That question brought me out of my reverie and I answered, "yes I do." Soon he asked Jessica and she said yes as well and we were now married. Tris and Four came to us, while she was holding Maya and he was holding their son Matt. They congratulated us and then she handed my daughter back to me. I stared at my daughter with aww and kissed her forehead. Jessica looked at me and asked, "can I hold her?!" I reluctantly replied back by saying yes. Then I handed her to my new wife and she was holding my daughter carefully. She was cooing her, "hello beautiful my name's Jessica and I will be taking care of you." Maya looked at her intently, while she looked at Maya with awe. I think that I really did make the right decision.

 **End of his pov for now**

 **-Ada's pov (please don't kill me guys)-**

I'm dead, but I feel like I'm still alive. It is, because I'm alive in his heart as well as my heart still beats for him. It's not inside of me, but inside of Jessica. "I hope that they will fall in love with eachother!?" I said and someone replied back, "they will."

"Who are you?!"

"I was Jessica's husband Daniel and I died the same day you died." I looked at him dumbfoundedly, before saying, "it seems like we are mates now."

"Yeah it does feel like it. I think we have to do something to make them fall in love with eachother." He said. I kindly smiled at him as I said, "no, we shouldn't interfere in their lives or else they'll never move on from us." He nodded at me. "Lets see, how long it will take them to really fall in love." I optimistically said to him. "Let the wait begin." He jockingly said.

 **-3 years later-**

"We finally did it!?" I happily stated. "Yes, it really did happen." He said with a sad smile, I can understand that it hurts to see his significant other with someone else and it does hurt me too, but I'm happy with Eric's happiness and now it lies in the hands of Jessica and our daughter Maya.

 **End of her pov**

 **-Back to Eric's pov-**

It has been three years now, that I'm married to Jessica and I'm slowly falling in love with her. I told FourTris about it, they supported me and told me that I should tell her about my feelings. That's what I did and she told me that she feels the same about me. I already knew that Maya likes my wife a lot and vice versa as their relationship is beyond my understanding.

 **-13 years later-**

Even after all these years, I haven't forgotten about Ada at all. Jessica respects it, like I respect her feelings about her first husband. Maya's now a cranky 16 year old. Somehow I have the feeling that my daughter has been crushing on FourTris's son Matt, who just looks a lot like Four, but has the sassiness of Tris. Jessica and I were talking about our memories, that we had made with Maya and her younger siblings Joshua, who is 12 years and Jasmine, who is 10 years old. We laughed about these and we enjoyed the way Maya was protective over her younger brother and sister. As soon as Maya came inside, she happily said, "mom, I finally did it?!"

"Did what?!" Jessica asked her. "I had the guts to ask Matt out and he said yes." She answered back and I said with a smirk , "I already knew that!?"

"How?!"

"From Four and Tris, they told me that they think that Matt has feelings for you!?"

"How do parents know about it?!"

"You should know that parents have a sixth sense and that they know everything about their children." My wife said with a small smile. "Oh."

"So how did you ask him out?!" I asked. "I think you know it already!?"

"No, I don't."

"Mom had given me an advice," she said, "that I should go to the guy and tell him about my feelings."

"How did you do it?!"

"A bit dramatically."

"What does that mean?!"

"I faked a fall." I looked astounded at my daughter as she's just like her mom, just as crazy and amazing as her. "Maya, you should be careful as faking a fall could lead to serious injuries." Jessica scolded her. "I'm sorry mom and dad, but I needed to do that."

"Why?!"

"To make sure that he feels the same way as I do."

"He definately does," I began to say, "but the way you did it was wrong."

"I do know that dad," she sadly said, "but the way he kept flirting with Summer was pissing me off and I was so angry with him."

"I can understand my angel, but try to make sure that you keep your anger under control."

Sure I will dad." She then hugged me and went. Jessica and I looked at eachother and laughed.

-6 years later-

Today is the day that my oldest daughter is getting married to her boyfriend of six years and I'm really happy about it. Maya looked so beautiful as a bride and she wore the wedding dress of her mothers. Matt was staring intently at his to-be-wife. I started to remember the old times and I thought to myself, "in a few months Ada and I will be back together." I know that I'm being selfish, but my time has come.

Finally Maya was married, Joshua is in an healthy relationship and Jasmine has found her soulmate too. Now I can happily die. I will miss Jessica though as she had taught me to live again.

 **-2 months later-**

I was sleeping peacefully and that's how I breathed my last breathe. I was dead and when I opened my eyes Ada was already waiting for me.

 **End of his pov for real**

 **The End!**

 **AN**

 **I'm sorry guys for neglecting this story and the others, but the reason for it was as I had many ideas for Sold to him. I promise that I'm gonna try not to neglect any of these anymore.**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: You guys are the best** 😜


End file.
